The present invention relates to embodiments of an air compressor for a commercial vehicle. An air compressor for a commercial vehicle is coupled to the engine via a crankshaft. As the compressor is driven by the vehicle's engine, the crankshaft rotates continuously. Oil is routed from the engine to the compressor oil inlet. An oil passage in the crankshaft routes pressurized oil to the main bearings of the compressor.
Commercial vehicle compressors often are equipped with a through drive mechanism so that accessory devices, such as water pumps and steering pumps, can be attached to the compressor via the crankshaft so that both the compressor and accessory device can be driven by the engine. Generally, the vehicle manufacturer desires that these accessory devices be as close as possible to the engine, but the space in the engine compartment of a commercial vehicle is at a premium. There is a need for a compact air compressor for coupling to a commercial vehicle engine that can effectively drive downstream accessory devices.